


【天陸】七瀨家的壞孩子是？

by Jutta



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jutta/pseuds/Jutta
Summary: 他的弟弟是好孩子，這絕對是不爭的事實。
Relationships: Kujou Ten & Nanase Riku
Kudos: 1





	【天陸】七瀨家的壞孩子是？

*幼年雙子親情向，有私設七瀨夫婦  
*《日々の生活》系列

「陸，今晚吃飯怎麼一直心不在焉呢？」女子收拾自己與丈夫的碗筷，皺著眉頭，困惑地望著碗裡食物還有大半沒動的七瀨陸。

聞聲，七瀨天抬眸詢問：「是胃口不好嗎？」

今天下午他和陸一起享用了母親製作的鬆餅，也許是當時吃得太撐，所以現在才沒了胃口？天如是思索。可仔細回想，以往相同的情形，自家弟弟在晚餐時間還是會乖乖地把自己那一份吃完，今天的點心份量相較以往並沒有比較多，沒理由會讓晚餐吃不下才對。

而陸也確實搖了搖頭，否認了他的推測。對餐桌另一端投以審視的目光，天發現對方手裡的筷子在扒了口飯後便又停下了動作——陸的視線還落在碗裡，但明顯心不在焉，不只如此，他還三不五時地朝大門的方向偷覷，一雙紅色的眸裡子晃蕩著憂慮的光。

「陸，門口有什麼讓你在意的東西嗎？」放下碗筷，天柔聲又問。嘴角的笑容溫柔一如既往，他將隱約升起的擔憂壓抑心底——這裡不是醫院，也不是什麼陰氣重的地方，沒理由那些傢伙又纏上了陸吧？如果是的話⋯⋯

天的發問讓女子像是意會過來般地笑了，「唉呀，難道陸是在看爸爸什麼時候回來嗎？」用抹布擦拭著餐桌，她另一手揉了揉陸的頭髮，「不用擔心，爸爸有點事情，一會兒就回來了。」

她沒向孩子解釋的是，自己的丈夫在一陣狼吞虎嚥地用完晚餐後是出門去給兩個孩子買聖誕禮物了——這陣子生意好到閒不下來，他只得趁著平安夜的晚上進行採買。

女子欣慰地注視著自己的小兒子，打算待丈夫回來後向他分享陸這般可愛的反應，可就在她如是盤算時，陸又一次搖了搖頭。

「⋯⋯不是爸爸。」

「誒？」七瀨媽媽的笑容僵在臉上。

低著頭，陸癟嘴囁嚅道：「陸是擔心，聖誕老公公今年是不是不會來了⋯⋯」

看著坐立難安的陸用極其認真的眼神望向自己，她險些忍俊不禁，可還是忍住笑意，在餐桌旁蹲下身子，與陸平視，「陸為什麼這麼想呢？」

陸的視線有些飄移，絞著手指，他猶豫片刻後才緩緩開口：「因為⋯⋯陸之前躲在洗衣籃裡，還不小心睡著了，讓天にぃ和爸爸媽媽都找不到。」

七瀨媽媽噗哧一笑，「嘛，這件事啊⋯⋯」想著該唸的當時都已經唸完了，現在最重要的是安撫孩子的情緒，她輕捏了下陸的鼻子，說了聲沒關係。

然而這樣的舉動並沒有成功安撫到男孩。抽了抽鼻子，自認為是壞孩子的陸繼續細數著自己的惡行惡狀：「還把菜籃裡的蔥藏在床底下⋯⋯」小手緊揪著褲管，陸的眼眶漸漸紅了起來，「陸是壞孩子，所以今年聖誕老公公不會來了。」

笑嘆了口氣，用指尖溫柔地拭去孩子眼角的淚水，她將陸摟進懷中，拍了拍他的背，柔聲哄勸：「陸不是壞孩子，聖誕老公公也不會因為這點小事就不來的。」

埋在母親的肩頭，陸小聲問：「⋯⋯真的嗎？」

「真的！」女子點了點頭，鬆開懷抱，雙手搭在陸的肩膀上，正色道：「所以陸先乖乖吃飯，嗯？要是再那麼不專心、吃得太慢的話，聖誕老公公可能⋯⋯呃，送來的禮物就會少了陸喜歡的那種糖果喔！」

要是說「聖誕老公公就不會來了」那一切就都回到了原點。她把腦筋動到每年會一同擺在禮物旁的糖果上，對自己的臨機應變感到很是滿意。

「糖果！」陸眨著水亮的大眼複誦。

「沒錯，所以想要糖果的話，現在開始陸就要乖乖吃飯，知道嗎？」

「知道！」

見男孩終於打起精神、重新捧起了飯碗，女子微微一笑，朝餐桌對面的天使了個「陸就麻煩你啦」的眼色後，這才轉身朝廚房走去。

碗裡的飯剩沒多少。天用比原先還要慢的速度吃著飯，一面窺視著正努力趕上進度的陸。起先陸還充滿鬥志地扒著飯，令天好幾次都忍不住出聲要他吃得慢一些、免得噎著，可過沒多久，陸的速度又慢了下來。紅髮的孩子用筷子戳著碗裡的飯粒，垂下的眉毛讓他看起來有些悶悶不樂地。

「怎麼了，陸？」

「沒什麼，天にぃ⋯⋯」被點名的陸捧起碗來吃了口飯，才又緩緩接續道：「只是，就算從現在開始吃得再快，陸還是會是最後一個吃完的⋯⋯」

言下之意是，就算他吃得再快，也許都還是沒辦法從聖誕老公公那得到糖果。

「陸，吃太快容易噎到，你先喝口水，不要著急。」將面前尚有半杯的水往他又推去了些，天將自己的碗朝陸傾斜，接著說：「你看，我也還沒吃完。」

「可是，媽媽說吃太慢的話，聖誕老公公⋯⋯」

「聖誕老公公不希望你吃得太慢，但也不會要你狼吞虎嚥的。」

「唔⋯⋯」

「陸用平時的速度吃飯就好。」乘勝追擊，天直直望進陸的眼底，篤定地說：「不用擔心，陸是好孩子。」

他的弟弟是好孩子，這絕對是不爭的事實。既然是會為全世界孩子帶來禮物的老爺爺，一定不會是因為吃飯太慢這點小事就少給禮物、如此小氣的人吧？如果是的話⋯⋯他就自己買糖果給陸、當陸的聖誕老公公，還要寫信跟聖誕老公公抗議，說他的弟弟是全世界最好、最乖巧的弟弟！

篤定的字句沒來由地讓陸感到安心了不少，可心底依舊有些不踏實。天看在眼底，思索片刻後，將裡邊還有幾口飯的瓷碗擱在桌上，放下筷子，不吃了。

注意到對面那人的舉動，陸的臉蛋從碗裡抬了起來，「天にぃ，你不吃了嗎？」嘴角還黏著飯粒，他望著天的碗筷問。

「大概是下午點心吃多了，有些吃不下。」輕笑著回覆，撐起身子，天的右手伸過餐桌，取下陸嘴角的飯粒，「我一會兒再吃。陸你繼續吃吧，不用急。」

這是藉口。下午的點心他並沒有吃多少，因為陸看起來很喜歡，他甚至還多分了幾口給陸。他只是單純覺得，如果自己吃得慢一些，甚至是留一口在陸吃完後再行解決，陸就不是吃最慢的那一個、可以不需要帶著那麼大的壓力享用晚餐了吧？

雖然這樣他就會成為吃最慢的那一個，也許就拿不到聖誕老公公送的糖果了⋯⋯不過沒關係，比起一整袋糖果，他更希望能看到陸的笑容。

「啊，喔。」信以為真的陸點了點頭，朝嘴裡又塞了口飯。想起方才母親的話語，雙頰因為塞滿飯菜而鼓著的他一臉嚴肅地叮囑正一手撐著下巴、直盯著他瞧的兄長：「剩下幾口了，天にぃ也要快點吃完喔！才可以拿到聖誕老公公的糖果！」

「知道了。」

「嘿嘿。」

相視而笑，陸再次埋首於解決晚餐這一重要工作。他沒有狼吞虎嚥，也沒有再左顧右盼，很快地便以平時的速度將碗裡的食物吃得乾乾淨淨。

至於在那之後，發現天在自己吃完後才嚥下最後一口飯的陸著急地拽著母親的衣服下襬，皺著張臉用像是快哭出來的聲音說「天にぃ沒有吃太慢、天にぃ不是壞孩子」，並且在拿到糖果後誤以為自己的兄長沒能同樣拿到而焦急地將大半袋糖果倒在天的床上，最後兩人分著吃一共兩大包的糖果並一起蛀了牙，讓七瀨夫婦煩惱著該如何減少明年的糖果份量，同時又不讓兄弟倆覺得自己是壞孩子，那又是另一個故事了。

End

感謝朋友A提供（其實是情侶間的）真人真事、感謝晴櫻太太幫我校正（？）腦洞（比心


End file.
